


We Need a Little Christmas

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras helps Walter decorate the Hellsing Mansion for Christmas, and Pip brings the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need a Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing or its characters.

**We Need a Little Christmas**

Seras laughed as she dashed down the hallway with the popcorn garland. She had saved it just in time from being devoured by Pip. The Hellsing Manor was getting decorated for Christmas, and Seras was more than happy to help out. Christmas was her favorite time of year, and even being a vampire couldn't change that. Walter currently had her helping with the tree.

She wasn't too surprised that Walter was in charge of the decorating process instead of Sir Integra. As kind as Sir Integra could be at times, Seras just couldn't see her getting into the Christmas spirit and going all out with the decorating. The one piece of input Seras knew that Sir Integra had given was that there was to be no mistletoe what so ever in the building. Seras couldn't fault her for that. In fact, it was probably a good idea.

It was rather amazing to watch the transformation of the building happen. Since she had first woken this evening, evergreen swag had come to decorate most of the halls and staircase banisters. The tree had gone up, and now they were adding most of the decorations to it. The place was looking truly festive. She helped Walter get the popcorn strings and the cranberry strings onto the tree before they moved on to putting the actual ornaments on the tree.

By the time Seras and Walter were done with the tree, other of Walter's minions had finished with the rest of the house. There were wreaths, floral arrangements with candles, nativities, and advent pyramids. It really looked like Christmas.

"Mignonette, where's the mistletoe? No matter," Pip smirked at her. "I brought me own."

As Bernadette held up a sprig of mistletoe, Seras traded a grin with Walter. They'd let Sir Integra deal with him.


End file.
